Tweeks Hiccups
by Paperleaf
Summary: [TweekxCraig] Tweek and Craig are just hanging out, when Tweek gets the hiccups all of the sudden and Craig is determined to cure them. It's done. :D
1. Tweeks Hiccups

A/N: So I got this brilliant idea today when I got the hiccups, getting the ideas ready for my sequal to Snowflakes. So I'm going to start writing that once I'm done with this story, and it's gonna be a chapter story. :B yey.

anyways XD I decided to dedicate this _first_ half of the story to Chiba.Kun and Ms. Elbow, one who is a rabid Creek fan and one who fills me with assloads of feel-goodness and inspiration :D (moar dedications next chapter lol :B)

anyways, enjoy the Creeky madness guys. XD

* * *

Tweeks Hiccups

"Pass the chips."

"Gnn- You _could_ say please!"

"Pass the chips, asshole!"

Tweek rolled his eyes and grabbed the bowl of chips next to him on the couch and passed them to Craig, nearly dropping them in a spasm.

"Jesus, haven't you seen this episode like, sixty times?" Tweek asked, pulling on his black t-shirt sleeve.

Craig turned to Tweek and blinked. "But it's Red Racer. I watch it everyday."

Tweek stared back at him and twitched before reaching for the remote. "You're a creature of habit! You should break it before it becomes out of control and consumes your life!"

Craig quickly grabbed the remote off his leg and held it up in the air, away from Tweek. "Watching Red Racer isn't going to ruin my life!"

_-Hic!-_

Tweek leaned back to his side of the couch and covered his mouth.

_-hic-_

Craig raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Got the hiccups? Well, you got what you deserved for trying to control the TV in my own house!"

"Ngh! No! Oh, God! I_ hate_ the hi _–hic-_ cups!" Tweek cried, twitching violently. "Urgh!"

Craig raised both eyebrows now at his increasingly jittery friend. "Why do you hate them so much?"

"Becau _–hic-_ se, they make me twitch worse than a pot of _–hic- _coffee would!" Tweek said frantically, tugging at a messy blonde lock of hair violently. "Ngh!!"

"Okay, okay," Craig said, putting a hand on Tweek's blonde head. "It just so happens I'm excellent at getting rid of the hiccups!" he said with pride.

"You _–hic-_ are?" Tweek asked, still pulling hard on his hair.

"Yep!" Craig said, jumping off the couch and holding out a hand to the distraught blonde. "Just come with me."

Tweek twitched hard and shakily grabbed Craig's hand, who pulled him up and lead him to the kitchen.

"Alriiight… now where is it…" Craig said lowly, shuffling through a cupboard above the stove on tiptoes. "Damnit, my arms aren't long enough!" he complained, coming back to his feet and turning to a shaking Tweek. "You gotta get it for me."

"Oh, Jesus!" Tweek cried, rubbing the back of his neck with both hands and shaking like a hooker in church. "Why? You're _–hic-_ taller!"

"Not by much," Craig said, pushing some black hair out of his face and shoving the blonde in front of him. "And your arms are longer."

"Nnng- Fine!" Tweek said, getting up on his tiptoes and reaching into the cupboard. Craig stood directly behind the skinny blonde's vulnerable sides and grinned.

"Wai _–hic-_ t Craig, what am I even-"

At that moment Craig jabbed all his fingers stiffly into Tweeks ribs, smiling maniacally.

"AHHAHAUGH!" Tweek yelped, whirling around and collapsing into Craig's arms.

"Ack!" Craig cried, losing his balance and grabbing for the counter, to no avail. The boys fell into a heap on Craig's kitchen floor, and Tweek hiccupped again, quivering like a scared puppy.

"_Damnit!_" Craig said, sitting up and pushing Tweek off of him. "That didn't work?"

"Nurgh!" Tweek twitched, tears in his eyes. "That hurt!"

"Oh, don't be a wuss Tweek," Craig said, standing up and walking to another cupboard near ground level. "That was just plan A. Now it's time for plan B!"

Tweek stood up gingerly and walked over to Craig's bent over figure, making sure to keep his distance. "Well what the _hell_ was that method anyways?" he asked, crossing his shaky arms.

"I was trying to scare them out of you," Craig's muffled voice said. "Where the crap is it…"

Tweek leaned over Craig's shoulder and peered into the dark cupboard as well. "What _–hic- _are you-"

"Ah ha!" Craig said, standing upright suddenly, crashing the back of his head into Tweek's.

"Ow!" both boys cried in unison.

Craig shot Tweek a peeved look and rubbed the back of his skull before lifting a bag of sugar from the cupboard and walking to the utensil drawer.

"Urr _–hic-_ rrgh…" Tweek moaned, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead. "Is getting rid of the hiccups supposed to _–hic-_ be this painful?"

"Just get over here," Craig ordered, reaching into the sugar bag with a spoon. Tweek obeyed and watched the dark-haired teen curiously.

"Now open up," Craig said, pulling out a heaping tablespoon of sugar and holding his free hand under it to catch anything that fell.

"What? _–hic-_ nngh, why?" Tweek asked, tugging on the bottom of his t-shirt.

"Just do it!"

Tweek groaned and opened his mouth hesitantly. Craig put the spoon in the blonde's mouth and closed it with his free hand, pulling the spoon free.

"Now, don't suck or swallow on that," Craig said, watching Tweek carefully.

Tweek's face twisted up humorously at Craig's orders and he muffled a laugh through the mouthful of sugar. Craig looked up thoughtfully and then frowned. "Oh, son of a bitch!" he said, slapping a hand to his forehead and becoming slightly red in the face. "Just let it dissolve slowly, asshole!"

Tweek smiled and twitched, bringing a hand to his forehead in a kind of salute to signal he understood. Craig put the spoon in the sink and turned to Tweek again, crossing his arms and watching intently.

"Mrrmhh!" Tweek mumbled, wringing the bottom of his shirt with both hands.

"What, you don't want me to watch?" Craig asked.

Tweek furrowed his brow and looked out the kitchen window, waiting for the rest of the sugar to dissolve. "Ahhh –ngh-!" he said finally, smacking his lips together. "I _like_ that method!"

Craig smiled and raised his eyebrows. "So it worked, then?"

_-hic-_

"Awhhh!" Craig and Tweek said together, Craig slumping his shoulders and Tweek twitching violently.

"What the hell's wrong with your body, Tweek?" Craig complained. "My plans usually work on _normal_ people."

Tweek frowned and rubbed his arm. "Shut the _–hic-_ fuck up! Ngh!" he retorted. "There's nothing wrong with my body!" he said, slowly dancing around a bit in the middle of the kitchen.

Craig stared and shook his head. "I didn't think that sugar would kick in so fast," he said, grabbing Tweek by the arm. "Come on!" he said, dragging Tweek away yet again. "I've got another plan!"

* * *

A/N: Lol xD poor, poor Tweek. And, seeing as it's 3:18 in the bloody morning now, I'm going to go get three hours of sleep so I can function in school today. D: God I hate summer school... 


	2. Moar Remedies

A/N: So here's the second half of the story, guys :3 I'm dedicating this half of the story to Brat-Child3, who is an amazing author and really quite nice XD

anyways, enjoy everyone. :D

* * *

Part two: Moar Remedies

"Come on!" Craig said to Tweek, pulling him towards the fridge by his dainty arm. "I've got another plan."

"Oh _–hic-_ God…" Tweek moaned.

Craig let go of Tweek's arm when they got to the fridge and he swung the freezer door open.

"What are you doing _–hic-_ now?" Tweek asked curiously, twirling a lock of hair nervously around his finger.

"Ice cube," Craig said, holding a small block of ice in between his fingers and turning to Tweek. "Open up!"

"Again?" Tweek asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yes!"

Tweek obeyed and Craig plopped the cube into his mouth.

"Now chew it up, slowly though," Craig instructed.

Tweek held his arms to his chest. "It's cowwd!"

"Well no shit Einstein, it's ice," Craig said, lifting an eyebrow.

Tweek chewed up the ice cube in about thirty seconds and licked his lips afterwards. "All done!" he said.

Craig put his hands on his hips, looking satisfied. "Looks like that did the-"

_-hic-_

"DAMNIT!" Craig said, pounding his fist into his hand. Tweek hung his head in defeat and hiccupped again.

"It's no _–hic-_ use, Craig!" Tweek said worriedly. "I'm _–hic-_ going to have them forever! I'm _–hic- _going to die hiccupping! Oh God!"

Craig was tapping his chin thoughtfully as Tweek got absorbed up in his paranoia. "Hey, Tweek?"

"What?" Tweek asked, tugging on his shirt.

"Are those gnomes out in my back yard?"

"What?! _–hic!-_" Tweek spun around and stared out the window. "I don't see them!"

Craig swiftly walked behind Tweek and wrapped his arms around the blonde quickly, and began poking him all over his ribs and stomach.

"_Haahahaha!_ Augh! Ngh! Crahahaig!!!" Tweek cried, flailing in Craig's arms.

"This outta do it!" Craig said, sticking out his tongue to the side and tickling Tweek even harder.

"Noho! Crahaig!" Tweek laughed, desperately trying to free himself from Craig's hold. "STOP! I cahahan't breathe!"

Finally Craig stopped and stepped away from Tweek, who bent over and clutched his knees promptly and was gasping for air.

"Now _that_ did it," Craig said smugly. "I _know_ it did."

Tweek straightened up, still panting. "Yeah, I th-think it did, mman!" he panted, followed by a rather large hiccup. Craig slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Oh _–hic-_ no!" Tweek said, squeezing his eyes shut and pulling his hair. "They're _–hic-_ still _–hic-_ not gone!_ –hic-_"

Craig tilted his head. "It sounds like they're getting worse, too."

"Help _–hic-_ me!" Tweek pleaded, his eye twitching wildly.

"Okay okay! I remember the _classic _way of getting rid of hiccups now!" Craig said, running to the cupboard and grabbing a glass. "Go sit on the couch!"

Tweek shakily walked into the living room and stiffly sat on the edge of the couch. Craig appeared a moment later with the glass full of water and a teaspoon.

"Don't worry your blonde little head," Craig said, walking towards the couch. "This is going to work!"

"What do _–hic-_ I do?" Tweek asked.

"First of all, sit backwards on the couch, with your feet where your head usually is," Craig said, kneeling down in front of Tweek, who hesitated. "Do it!"

Tweek sighed and hiccupped once again, and did what Craig said. His messy blonde hair fell towards the carpet and his golden brown eyes looked even wider when he was upside down.

Craig laughed and stared him in the face. "You look gay right now."

"Ngh! _–hic-_" Tweek protested.

"Okay, next, hold this glass liiiike… thiis…" Craig instructed, lifting Tweek's hand and wrapping it around the glass, leaning it against the blondes nose.

"Oh, Jesus! _–hic!-_ I really don't _–hic-_ like _–hic-_ where this is going! _–hic-_" Tweek complained in a wavering voice, his hand shaking so bad it almost spilled the water. "This is _–hic-_ so much _pressure!_"

"Calm the fuck down!" Craig said, lifting the spoon in front of his face. "Now, start drinking the water."

"What? _–hic-_ how??" Tweek cried.

"I've done it before, just do it!" Craig said, brushing some hair out of his eyes.

Tweek whimpered and started sipping the water. Right away, Craig began tapping on Tweek's temples with the spoon in an unpleasant manner.

"Mmmnnh?" Tweek murmured, trying to swallow the water.

"Don't worry, this is part of it," Craig reassured, continuing the tapping.

A few seconds later Tweek coughed and spat a mouthful of water in Craig's face.

"Oh, God!" Tweek cried, rolling over on the couch sloppily and examining his best friend. "Are you _–hic-_ um, okay? _–hic-_"

Craig stared forward and had a very unimpressed look on his face. Slowly he wiped some of the water off with his hand and he chucked the spoon behind him. "That _does_ it!" Craig said, standing up and looming over Tweek.

"Ngh! _–hic-_ I'm sorry!" Tweek said, holding his hands to his face.

Craig cracked his knuckles. "There's only one other thing that's going to work,_ and it's going to work,_" he said lowly.

Craig swung a leg over Tweek and sat on the blonde, straddling his hips and placing both hands on Tweek's shoulders.

"Oh, God! Jesus _Christ!_" Tweek cried, staring with wide eyes at Craig. "What the hell are you-"

Tweek was silenced by Craig's lips crashing into his. Craig planted several kisses on Tweeks mouth and then roughly opened his lips with his tongue, kissing him rather deeply.

"Nnnnmm!..." Tweek moaned into Craig's mouth, but he soon stopped protesting and began kissing back.

Craig squeezed Tweeks hips with his knees and let his hair fall around his face as he rapidly rolled and prodded Tweeks tongue with his own. Tweek sank into the couch and slowly wrapped his arms around Craig's neck, pulling him down with him.

Finally Craig pulled away an inch and planted one more kiss on Tweeks lips when they both opened their eyes and blinked at each other. Craig sat up on Tweek's thighs and smiled.

"That did it. That so did it."

Tweek just blinked again, mouth gaping and cheeks a lovely shade of red. Nothing was said for another fifteen seconds, including hiccups.

"Yes!" Craig said, sliding off Tweek and doing a victory dance in front of the couch. "I did it!"

Tweek sat up slowly, looking very flustered. "Uh, yea- yeah, sounds like th-they're gone!" he said, not looking directly at Craig.

Craig smiled widely and stood triumphantly in front of Tweek. "I told you I could do it! See, the initial shock of the kiss and the change in breathing during it is what made them fuck off," he explained very scientifically.

Tweek smiled and looked towards the ground. "Well, anyways, they're gone now! Yay!" he said, standing up and giving Craig a hug. "This calls for celebration!" Tweek decided, twitching and tugging on his sleeve. "To Starbucks! You're driving!"

Craig smiled back and led the way to the door. "Did you ever doubt my greatness?" he asked Tweek smugly.

"Oh, _no,_" Tweek said, rolling his eyes and twitching. "You are all knowing and the king of everything," he said sarcastically, opening the door. He turned to Craig and cocked his head. "What's the matter?"

Craig had a strange look on his face, and then he slapped a hand to his mouth.

_-hic-_

* * *

A/N: Lol D; honestly, I'm not the proudest of how this turned out... :B I think I could have done alot better, but I've gotten about five hours of sleep in the last three days, people. XD 

So I'm going to go take a nap now, and then return to attept my next story which is so off the wall I have no idea how I'm going to do it. -thumbs up- (PLEASE TELL ME IF THIS STORY SUCKED, GUYS. XD)


End file.
